Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server device, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium storing game program.
Description of Related Art
A game system that performs processing of automatically advancing a game according to a game advance condition specified by a player is known (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-240570).